Radiation exposure is one of the most serious hazards of the modern era. The health consequences to individuals and populations exposed to radiological incidents, accidental or otherwise, can range from negligible to fatal depending on the amount of radiation that is absorbed by an individual. Yet, it is often difficult or impossible to quickly determine the absorbed dose of radiation for an individual or population after a radiological event and thereby determine an appropriate course of treatment. This is particularly critical when large numbers of individuals are potentially affected by radiation exposure and must be quickly “triaged” to prioritize treatment strategies. Thus, there is a great need for systems that quickly estimate, post-hoc, the absorbed dose of radiation by an individual resulting from an ionizing radiation exposure incident.